Magic (transformation)
Magic is the transformation our heroes use to re-create the barrier that trapped the monsters in the magic book called Phantasticum. Soon after the girls open it, the barrier breaks down causing the monsters to come out, Bernard and Wihamena give them the Magic wristbands and the quest to close the barrier where the most unscrupulous villains passed. Ways to achieve To get Magic, K.O. and the rest of his friends won the bracelets that guarded the powers of Magic of Wihamena and Bernard The bracelets As pulseiras da Magia, são pulseiras de cor dourada e todas as jóias presentes nelas são a cor preferida de seus usuários. Enid- Color: Purple Rad- Color: Green K.O.- Color: Blue Lindsay- Color: Red Dendy- Color: Yellow Courtenay- Color: Pink T.K.O.- Color: Black Appearence Enid: She wears a typical black ninja outfit with purple accents and her hair formed into a ponytail. K.O.: He wears His normal vest extends to his feet, his hair turns bright blue, blue rays emerge in his two eyes, his shorts and his regular blouse and blue boots. Rad: his blouse becomes tossed on his shoulder, greenish in color, his pants become blue and his boots green, behind he wears a cloak that makes him invisible. Lindsay: She wears a tied hair with a large pink bow, black blouse tucked over her shoulders, pants of the same color, pink leggings, and sneakers with a yellow coat tied around the waist,your glasses become sunglasses with yellow frames. Dendy: Dendy wears a short striped blouse of yellow and blue with a matching skirt, blue gloves at the height of her elbows, bound hair tied by 2 elastics. His boots are normal, his hole in the kappa head appears to project wings made of water in his backpack giving him the ability to fly. Her eyes became bluer and brightening bettering your vision. Courtenay: Courtenay wears a pink short blouse decorated with a matching sheet with her skirt, long and thin vines wrapped around her arms, hair tied by 2 elastics and green boots decorated with 2 roses. History After they have won the bracelets, the group of friends and heroes enter the book Phantasticum and try to stop some monsters from leaving. After completing 7 days with the powers, they have to close the barrier, but the most powerful monster tries to prevent the barrier from being created with black magic. K.O. enters the front of the barrier even though it could cause his death, but his friends help him to stay strong and he can trap the monster and others again in the book with a more indestructible barrier; When they finish, they take the bracelets back to Bernard and Wihamena, who tell them to keep the bracelets as a gift for helping them close the book again. T.K.O. for helping to close the barrier, also gets a bracelet for him. There the friends realized that the bracelets were the key for them to be the next members of P.O.I.N.T. Trivia * It's a transformation in tribute to the Winx Club. * The wings projected on Dendy's backpack made of water are a reference to Lapis Lazuli, character of Steven Universe. * Lindsay's transformed clothes are inspired by the nightclub clothing of the 1980s. Category:A to Z